Betrayed by trust
by Samura Sheikah
Summary: The story of the Hyrule Royal Family betraying the Sheikah was one that shocked the land, but was are the tales correct? Only one remains who knows the truth and it starts with a special bed time story... COMPLETE


****

Betrayed by trust…

By Samura sheikah

__

"A good ally is the greatest asset to your battle but an ally cannot always be trusted…"- Samura sheikah

Zelda bounced around by the open window happily trying to peer out of its clouded pane. "Time for bed!" Impa called to her. "Aww! But I want to stay up and watch the stars!" she complained. Impa picked her up and sat her on the bed. "No Zelda, it's already way past your bed time, what would your father say if he knew I'd let you stay up this late?" Impa said firmly. Zelda sighed with frustration. 

"Princess' should not have to go to bed early!" She pouted. 

"If you go to bed now I'll tell you a special bedtime story!" Impa whispered. 

"One with lots of blood?" Zelda asked excitedly

"Yes Zelda." Impa sighed.

At this Zelda leaped into bed and pulled the covers tightly up around her body. Impa Sat on the bed beside Zelda and began to speak. 

"Now Zelda, listen carefully, this is the story of my people, the sheikah. 

Ten long years ago Hyrule was divided by a long and painful war between the Hylians, The Goron, And the Zora. 

Back then, little tribes like the Gerudo were no problem, they simply scavenged the ravaged battle lands in search of anything they could salvage and sell on their market. 

The Sheikah were the shadows of the Hylian royal family and so they fought the royal family's wars for them. Back then, a little bundle of joy was granted to the king and queen, a beautiful baby girl. 

They decided to call her Zelda. Indeed this was a day of blessings, also a day in which a certain member of the Hylian army was to be knighted. His name was Veku; he was a loyal and trusted ally to the royal family and his army of boomerang and sword wielding Goriya. Himself a Goriya, Veku had come in a time of great need for the royal family and agreed for him and his men to become a division of the Hylian army. 

One day, Veku told the sheikah that there were berries growing in an abandoned Gerudo village near the Tantari desert, they were told to gather these berries to make potions for the wounded in battle. Knowing that Veku was trustworthy and loyal, the sheikah set about their task and all left to find the place. 

But there was something wrong, when they got there, there were no berries, just an army of Goriya, who ambushed and killed them all, except for one. When all the Goriya had gone, their dirty deed accomplished, the single remaining rose, shocked by the betrayal she vowed to get revenge. 

She wore the red eye, symbol of the sheikah on her clothes, but this betrayal caused for her to update the symbol. She drew a single tear in blood, stretching down from the eye to show her sadness. To hide her face, she wrapped it in a shred of white cloth from her friends torn clothes the young sheikah headed off to the castle to dispose of the royal family, for it was their army that had caused her race to die.

Stealthily, she sneaked in to the castle via a small side window, but when she got inside All the guards were dead, lying slain on the ground. It was not the royal family who betrayed them! 

She picked up a short sword one of the guards had dropped before he died but then she heard screams and raced around the corner to see Goriya slaughtering the servants! The Goriya saw her and she quickly disposed of them with her blade. 

She burst through the doors into the throne room to see the king and a few of his surviving guards fighting off Goriya. She killed the Goriya and went up to the king. He told her that Veku betrayed them, killed the queen and was going to kill Zelda! 

Knowing this, she ran to Zelda's room, to see Veku leaning over the cot, sword in hand. Stop Veku! She yelled at him. He turned and looked surprised to see her. I'm going to put you out in your kennel where dirty dogs belong! She snapped. 

There was a brutal struggle and Veku pulled off the girl's mask and saw her face, just when he was about to kill her she rolled over and stabbed him in the throat. In his last dying breath he swore that evil would once again thrust its hand over Hyrule, and the sheikah would not always be there to stop it. The sheikah girl peered into the cot to see if the baby was all right, but there she slept, so peacefully that the sheikah girl dedicated her life to protecting the princess. And that sheikah girl… was… me"

Zelda lay sound asleep tucked up in bed. Impa smiled "goodnight!" she whispered. She lay a length of white cloth atop the sleeping princess "Evil will thrust its hand at us again, but this time, you'll know what to do" he turned and smiled before snuffing out the candle.

The end


End file.
